1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses such as a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus and a composite machine, and a display control program product. More particularly, it relates to a technology for displaying an image on a display portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been image forming apparatuses such as a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus and a composite machine each provided with a display device which displays a functional explanation of a respective operation key provided on an operation panel to improve operational convenience for an operator (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-125132). In such image forming apparatus, when an operator presses a help key and any operation key on an operation panel, a display device displays a function of an operation key pressed by the operator. Thus, the operator can find a function of a respective operation key.
However, image forming apparatuses nowadays tend to have various functions. Further, various windows are displayed on a display device for receiving various operative instructions from an operator. If an operation guide corresponding to a status of operation or content displayed on the display device is not sufficient, it becomes difficult for an operator to effectively use various functions of the image forming apparatus. According to the image forming apparatus described in the aforementioned publication, an operator can find a function of a respective operation key by referring to an operation guide displayed by the display device. However, the operator cannot obtain an appropriate operation guide corresponding to a status of operation or content displayed on the display device.